Epic Mickey: Frozen Powers
by bernardinojulian
Summary: Mickey and Oswald teams up with Anna and Kristoff to find Elsa, who sets off an eternal winter.
1. Arendelle

Chapter 1: Mickey and Oswald at Arendelle

It is the aftermath of the redemption of Mad Doctor and the crisis in Wasteland. Mickey Mouse, a heroic paintbrush wielder, stayed to fix the mess with Oswald, Ortensia and Gremlin Gus until he saw the Mad Doctor creating a new projector.

"Oswald, Mickey, I created a new projector and it can take you wherever you go," said the mad doctor.

"A new projector, eh?" said Gus, looking confused.

Then, the projector appears to say "FROZEN."

"Gosh, Shall we go in there?" asked Mickey to the Mad Doctor.

"I'm not sure about that," said Oswald.

Ortensia looks at Oswald and Mickey. "Well, if you and Mickey insists going into that projector, Gus and I'll be coming along with you."

"Good luck, friends," said the mad doctor as Mickey, Oswald, Ortensia and Gus goes into the projector. While they're gone, the Mad Doctor wasn't noticing the splatters, more blotlings and three Petes, who was holding a gremlin Prescott, are going into his new projector.

Meanwhile, Mickey, Oswald, Ortensia and Gus arrived at a place called Arendelle.

"Whoa, What is this place?" asked Mickey.

Ortensia and Gus looked around. "Hmmm... I don't know," she said, "Mickey, you and Oswald go investigate this place while Gus and I go and look around."

"Okay, We'll see you, two, later," said Oswald as he and Mickey goes to investigate Arendelle.

While Ortensia and Gus goes to look around, Mickey and Oswald bumps into a girl named Anna and they fell into a crate. "Whoa! Careful!" Oswald exclaimed.

"Whoa! I'm sorry. I didn't know you, two, are here," Anna said, looking at Oswald and Mickey.

"Gosh, who are you and where are you going?" asked Mickey.

"I'm Anna, and I'm going to a coronation."

"Oh, well, I'm Mickey, and this is my pal, Oswald, what is this place and who's coronation?"

"Elsa, my sister. She's the new queen," Anna answered.

"Can we come, too?" asked Oswald and Mickey.

"Of course you can and welcome to Arendelle," said Anna.

"Arendelle?" Mickey and Oswald looked confused.

Mickey and Oswald went inside the church and saw Anna with her sister, Elsa, who is crowned to be queen. As Elsa was about to grab the scepter and the orb, the bishop has something to say to her. "Your Majesty, the gloves."

Elsa looked nervous, took off the gloves and grabs the orb and the scepter. Mickey and Oswald watched as Elsa holds the scepter and the orb while the bishop speaks in a different language. They knew something was wrong.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" cheered the crowd. While Mickey and Oswald was watching Elsa and Anna, they didn't notice the three Petes and Prescott was outside, and also, the blotlings. Mickey and Oswald watches as the people goes inside the castle. "Well, we need to dress nice if we are to go to that castle," said Mickey.

"Good plan," said Oswald.

_To be continued..._


	2. Mickey and Oswald meets Elsa

Chapter 2: Mickey and Oswald meets Elsa/Snow powers revealed

Mickey and Oswald arrived at the ballroom, disguising as the nobles. Mickey Mouse, who got his paintbrush ready, was dressed in a blue tuxedo with a green shirt and a red bowtie, and was still wearing red shorts. Oswald was wearing a green tuxedo with a blue shirt and a purple bowtie. They can see a man standing by at the throne. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" he yelled and Anna appeared next to Elsa.

Then, Mickey heard something inside Oswald. It was the remote control, Oswald's weapon. They received a call from the Mad Doctor, who was staying in Wasteland. "Oswald! Mickey! Someone snuck into the projector and I've sent all the gremlins to look for you but not to worry, Gus will look for you."

"Was it Prescott again?" asked Oswald.

"Gosh, Pete took care of him, but why would he sneak into the Mad Doctor's new projector?" asked Mickey. Gremlin Gus arrived to see them. "It appears that those Petes are up to no good and brought Prescott and those blotlings here."

"Gus, I thought you were with Ortensia," said Oswald.

"No need to worry about her. Go and keep looking around. Look for any suspicious characters," said Gus as he disappears.

"Come on, let's go look around," said Mickey as he and Oswald began walking.

Anna and Elsa began to survey the party. "Hi," said Elsa.

"Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi," said Anna.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful."

"Thank you. So, this is what a party looks like?"

"It's warmer than I thought."

"And what is that amazing smell?" asked Elsa as she and Anna smells something good.

"Chocolate," they said and giggled. Mickey and Oswald began walking and looking around and Oswald sees some delicious food but Mickey hits him with the magic paintbrush and said, "Oswald! There's no time to eat! Gosh, I could see there's food here but we need to follow the Mad Doctor's orders."

Anna saw Mickey and Oswald looking around. "Mickey! Oswald! What are you doing here?!"

Mickey and Oswald looked at Anna and Elsa. "Hello, again, Anna. Oswald and I came to look around and you're Elsa. Gosh, you sure look splendid."

"Thank you," said Elsa, smiling at Mickey. "How did you know Anna, my sister?"

"I... bumped into them while I was going to church," said Anna, nervously.

"Yeah, the name's Oswald," Oswald said.

"Well, I'm, uh, Mickey Mouse. You know? Mickey Mouse? I hope you've heard of me, I hope," said Mickey as his cheeks turning red and hiding the magic paintbrush behind his back.

Elsa began to stare at Mickey and Oswald. "I don't remember those names as familiar as yours on the coronation party guest list. Where are you from and where did you get that brush?"

Before Mickey and Oswald can say anything, a man arrived with a short guy with glasses and a white mustache. "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown."

"Weselton. The Duke of Weselton. Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The duke kicked Oswald and bowed, which his toupee dips down and Mickey, Anna and Elsa couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Thank you... only I don't dance," said Elsa, "But my sister does."

"What?" Anna stammers, "Oh, I don't think..."

The Duke yanks Anna to the dance floor. "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you."

Oswald walks in dizziness, seeing gremlins on his head, and catches Mickey and Elsa caught him. "Wow, that guy with the big glasses sure loves to dance."

"Yeah, I know," said Elsa to Oswald and return to stare at Mickey. "So, Mickey, tell me, where did you get that brush?"

Mickey's cheeks turned pink as he shows his paintbrush to Elsa. "Well, this is not an ordinary brush. it's a magic brush."

Elsa grabs Mickey's paintbrush and studies it. "A magic brush? Does it do anything?"

"Yes." Mickey gets his brush back from Elsa. "It is magical. It can spray paint or thinner," Oswald interrupted.

"Gosh, Do you have magical powers?" asked Mickey to Elsa.

"Yes, I do. My magical powers are snow and ice," replied Elsa.

Anna came limping back to see Mickey, Oswald and Elsa and the duke called, "Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady."

"Well, he was sprightly," said Elsa.

"Especially for a man in heels!" groaned Anna, and Mickey, Oswald and Elsa laughed.

"Are you okay?" asked Elsa.

Anna began to smile. "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too..." Elsa said, smiling but turning away. "But it can't."

"Why not?" asked Anna, Mickey and Oswald.

"It just can't," replied Elsa.

Anna began to frown and tries not to get emotional. "Excuse me for a minute." Mickey, Oswald and Elsa watches Anna walking away.

"Gosh, That was a little harsh," said Mickey. "But tell me more about your magical ice powers."

"Yeah, How did you have snow powers?" asked Oswald.

Elsa looks at Mickey and Oswald and began to tell them the story. "Well, it all started when Anna and I are kids. Anna woke me up and asks me to build a snowman. We began playing, building a snowman, and Anna jumps onto the peaks I've created. But it would happen if she goes to fast." Elsa sighed with sadness. "I couldn't stop her and then I struck Anna on the head." Mickey and Oswald was surprised after Elsa finishes the story.

Before they could say anything else, Anna brought a handsome man named Hans. "Elsa! I mean... Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty," said Hans, bowing to Elsa. Anna and Hans wants to ask her something.

"We would like..." Anna said.

"...your blessing..." Hans said, finishing.

"...of..." Anna continued.

"...our marriage!" Anna and Hans said in the same time.

"What?!" Elsa, Mickey and Oswald looked shocked.

"Marriage?!" Mickey and Elsa said, still looking shocked.

"Yes!" replied Anna.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," said Elsa.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then... Wait. Would we live here?" Anna said, turning to Hans.

"Here?" asked Elsa, and Mickey and Oswald watches her.

"Absolutely!" replied Hans.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us..." Anna said to Hans.

Elsa was still surprised and Mickey and Oswald was still watching her. "Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?" Anna's smile began to drop.

"May I talk to you, please. Alone," said Elsa.

"No," replied Anna. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met," said Elsa.

"You can if it's true love," said Anna.

"Anna, what do you know about true love? " Elsa asked.

Anna began to argue with Elsa and Mickey and Oswald began watching them. "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out."

Elsa began to look stern. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

Hans began to interrupt Elsa. "Your Majesty, if I may ease your..."

"No, you may not. And I... I think you should go," said Elsa and came to see the guard. "The party is over. Close the gates."

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna tries to grab Elsa's hand but she pulled the glove off. Elsa was shocked when Anna took away the glove. "Give me my glove!"

Anna holds onto the glove, looking desperate. "Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore."

"Then leave," said Elsa, turning away.

Mickey and Oswald knew they had to break up the fight. "Gosh, we had to break this up before it gets out of hand," said Mickey. Gremlin Gus appeared with Oswald.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Anna began to argue more.

"Enough, Anna!" Elsa scowled.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna yelled.

"I said, enough!" yelled Elsa as ice shoots from Elsa's hands and the spikes almost touched Mickey and everyone gasped, including Oswald and Gus. "Egads! That's not good! It's getting out of hand. I better warn Ortensia!" Gus said and disappears.

Mickey couldn't believe his eyes. _So, I was right. She does have magical powers, _Mickey thought.

"Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here," said the duke.

"Elsa!" Anna gasped.

Elsa ran out the door and Mickey and Oswald follows her. Then, Pete, Small Pete and Pete Pan appears behind Hans. "Pardon me for crashing the party."

"Who are you?" asked Hans.

"Well, I'm Pete. I'm just here to search for a little mouse with the paintbrush and his lucky aid. So you want this place, don't ya? If you want it, I want you to keep an eye on the blotlings." The Spatters appeared in front of Pete. "Deal," said Pete.

Hans began thinking about the twelve brothers picking on him and his evil smile was on. "Deal."

Elsa was out on the courtyard and the townspeople cheered for her. She had to run off until the woman came to her with the baby. "Your Majesty? Are you all right?"

Elsa backed away until she touched the fountain and the water freezes. Mickey and Oswald came out with the Duke and the guards.

"There she is! Seize her!" the Duke yelled to Mickey and Oswald, with the paintbrush and the remote control.

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" Ice shoots from her hand, again. It went into the steps, almost hit Mickey, Oswald and the Duke.

"Monster... Monster!" the Duke screamed.

"Oh no!" Mickey gasped as he saw the frozen fountain. Elsa ran off as fast as she could. Mickey and Oswald followed her and Anna and Hans came out. "Elsa!"

Elsa ran to the side gate, she frozes the water, that leads to the fjords. She was running on water. "Elsa, stop!" Anna and Hans watched as Elsa ran away to the fjord. "Look... The fjord," Hans gasped.

Mickey and Oswald saw Elsa running to the fjords. Anna and Hans turned to see Mickey and Oswald. "What's happening?!" Oswald asked.

"It's freezing up!" Mickey gasped.

"Who are they?" Hans asked, looking at Mickey and Oswald.

"My friends..." Anna said, getting up.

They returned back to the castle and the Duke began to panic. "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her."

"Wait, no!" Anna yelled.

"Everyone remain calm!" Oswald yelled.

The Duke hid behind the guards. "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?"

"No, she's not. Elsa's not a monster, either," interrupted Mickey.

"He's right, she is ordinary... in the best way," Hans said.

"Elsa nearly killed me," said the duke to Mickey.

"You were slipping on ice," interrupted Oswald.

Anna knew Mickey and Oswald were right. "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her."

"Hey! What about us? After all, there could be blotlings everywhere," said Oswald.

Anna turns to Mickey and Oswald. "You, boys, come too. Bring me my horse, please."

Hans was shocked. "Anna, no. It's too dangerous."

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right," said Anna.

"I'm coming with you," replied Hans.

Anna stopped Hans for a moment. "No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle."

"On my honor," said Hans.

Anna turns to talk to the crowd. "I leave Prince Hans in charge!"

"Are you sure you can trust her?" asked Hans, and Anna nodded. Then, he looked at Mickey and Oswald in a serious way. "Take care of Anna. I don't want her to get hurt."

"We will," Mickey and Oswald said.

"She's my sister. She would never hurt me," said Anna as she, Mickey and Oswald rides out.

Then, Pete came to see Hans. "So the princess left you in charge, eh?"

Hans looked at Pete, with an evil smile. "Yes, and you're right, the mouse has a paintbrush and is with Anna and the lucky rabbit to find the queen. Once I take that paintbrush from the little mouse, I will conquer Arendelle."

"Before you can be in charge, you'll need some army," Pete said.

"You're right," said Hans, snaps his fingers and the Spatters appeared beside him.

"Alright, little ones, go and eliminate the mouse, the rabbit and the princess and bring me the mouse's brush," Hans said. The Spatters goes out with Hans' orders: To terminate Mickey, Oswald and Anna and collect Mickey's Magic Brush.

_What would Hans want with Mickey's magical paintbrush? Would Arendelle be full of blotlings? Will Mickey & Oswald help Anna find Elsa? Will Gremlin Gus warn Ortensia in time?_

_To be continued..._


	3. Finding Elsa & Meeting Kristoff

Chapter 3: Ortensia and Gus finds Elsa/Mickey and Oswald meets Kristoff

Ortensia was out on the mountains, shivering and Gremlin Gus finds her. "Gus! What are you doing here?! It's cold!" she yelled, shivering.

"Ortensia! There's someone who has powers!" said Gus.

"What?!" gasped Ortensia.

Then, Ortensia and Gus hides behind the snowdrift when they saw Elsa walking alone and begins to sing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation. And it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I 't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know._

Elsa took off the glove and throws it in the air and Ortensia and Gus watches it fly.

_Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore._

Then, Elsa recreated a snowman that she and Anna were kids which made Ortensia and Gus smile.

_Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway._

Elsa took off the cape and lets it fly while Ortensia and Gus stares at the snowman and goes back to following Elsa.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do. To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free._

Elsa created the icy stairs and climbs on it.

_Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I'll stay._

Elsa stomps her foot and creates a humongous snowflake.

_Let the storm rage on._

Then, Elsa used the snowflake and creates a castle. Ortensia and Gus was surprised to see the castle being created.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast._

Elsa took off the crown and threw it. Then, she fixes her hair down and her dress turned icy blue.

_Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go. That perfect girl is gone._

Elsa was free and sashayed out to see the sunrise.

_Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway._

Then, Elsa walks away and slams the doors without noticing Ortensia and Gremlin Gus looking at the castle.

"Would you like a coat and a scarf," said Gus, bringing the coat and a scarf to Orensia.

"Yes, please," said Ortensia, putting on the coat and scarf.

Meanwhile at the fjords, Anna, Mickey and Oswald went out to find Elsa. "Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna... your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer," yelled Anna.

"Gosh, where did she go?" Mickey looked around with the binoculars which Oswald gave him.

"Where did you get that?" asked Anna, looking at the binoculars.

"Mickey borrowed it from me," replied Oswald.

"That's nice," said Anna. "Anyways, I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault. Of course, none of this would have happened if she'd just told me her secret... ha... she's a stinker."

Then, a wolf began to howl, the horse began to panic and it threw Anna, Mickey and Oswald on the snow. They were spitting out snow and the horse ran off. "Okay."

Anna grabbed into a branch but it snapped and snow landed on her. Mickey and Oswald helps her out. "Are you okay?" Mickey asked as he and Oswald grabbed Anna's hand.

They walked on the hills until they saw something. "Snow, it had to be snow, she couldn't have had tr-tr-tropical magic that covered the f-f-fjords in white sand and warm..." It was smoke.

"Fire!" Anna, Mickey and Oswald gasped, they tumbled down into the water and their clothes got wet.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..." Anna shivers, Mickey and Oswald follows her and they saw a cabin. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," said Mickey and Anna, looking at the sign.

"And Sauna," interrupted Oswald.

When they went inside, the door closes behind them and they saw nothing but summer supplies and a strange man named Oaken in the counter. "Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?"

"Oh, great. For now, how about boots. Winter boots... and dresses?" said Anna.

"And coats," interrupted Mickey.

"That would be in our winter department," said Oaken.

They found the dress, the coats with a hidden Mickey symbol and a pair of boots. Anna, Mickey and Oswald grabbed the coats, the dress and the boots and brought it to the counter. "Oh. Um, I was just wondering. Has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?" Anna asked.

"Only anybody crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, the mouse and the rabbit, dear?" Oaken laughed. Then, a man named Kristoff came inside. "You and this fellow... Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out."

Kristoff walks up to Anna, Oswald and Mickey, who is wielding his paintbrush. "Carrots."

"What?" Anna, Mickey and Oswald looked confused.

"Behind you," replied Kristoff.

"Oh, right. Excuse me," said Anna, stepping away.

Kristoff went to get carrots and some supplies. "A real howler in July, yah? Where ever could it be coming from?" asked Oaken.

"The North Mountain," replied Kristoff.

"The North Mountain," Mickey, Oswald and Anna said to themselves.

Kristoff brought the supplies and the carrots to the counter. "That'll be forty," said Oaken.

"Forty? No, ten," said Kristoff.

"Oh dear, that's no good. See these are from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem," said Oaken.

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living," replied Kristoff.

They looked out the window and saw a sled full of ice. "Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now. I mean, that is really..." Kristoff looks at Anna. "Ahem. That's unfortunate."

"Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna. Hoo hoo! Hi, family," said Oaken.

Then, the family waved at Oaken. "Hoo hoo!"

"Gosh, they sure look weird," said Mickey.

"They sure are," replied Oswald.

"Ten's all I got. Help me out," said Kristoff.

"Ten will get you this and no more," said Oaken, giving the carrots.

"Okay, just tell me one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" asked Anna.

"Yes!" replied Kristoff.

"What about suspicious characters? Did you see any?" asked Mickey.

"Maybe," said Kristoff.

"I gotta admit... That fat guy sure is a total jerk, isn't he?" said Oswald.

"He sure is... Now, back up while I deal with this crook here," said Kristoff.

Then, Oaken began to stand up taller and bigger. Oswald began to laugh nervously. "What did you call me?" He grabbed Kristoff and Oswald and throws them outside.

"Bye bye," he said and slams the door.

A reindeer named Sven came to see Kristoff and sniffs at Oswald. "No Sven, I didn't get your carrots."

"Nice reindeer, isn't he?" said Oswald.

"I know," said Kristoff to Oswald and they found a barn. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free."

Back inside, Oaken returned to the counter and came to see Mickey and Anna. "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?"

Anna and Mickey looked at Kristoff's supplies and the carrots and takes them, the clothes and the boots out the door. While Anna was dressed for winter, Mickey was wearing a red victorian coat with a hidden Mickey symbol and a yellow interior. They heard someone singing and went inside the barn to see Kristoff and Oswald. "Nice duet," said Anna.

"Here's the coat, Oswald," said Mickey, handing the coat to Oswald.

"Thanks," said Oswald, putting on the blue victorian coat.

Kristoff sits up and sees Mickey and Anna. "Oh, it's just you two. What do you want?"

"I want you to take us up the North Mountain," said Anna.

"Yeah, we have to go and find someone by the name of Queen Elsa because she has ice powers and went nuts," said Mickey.

"I don't take people places," said Kristoff, lying down.

"Let me rephrase that..." Anna said, throwing the sack of supplies at Kristoff. "Take us up the North Mountain... Please."

Kristoff looked at the rope and the pickax and then to Mickey and Anna. "Look, I know how to stop this winter."

Kristoff lies down, again. "We leave at dawn... And you forgot the carrots for Sven." Then, a bag of carrots landed on him. "Oops. Sorry," said Mickey, but Anna wanted to go out. "We leave now. Right now."

Mickey and Oswald went out of the barn with Anna and Kristoff feeds Sven a carrot and he eats it.

Then, Anna, Mickey and Oswald rides on the sled with Kristoff, which Sven was pulling. "Who are you, guys?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm Anna," Anna said and turns to Mickey and Oswald. "This is Mickey and Oswald."

"Yeah. Who are you?" asked Mickey to Kristoff.

"The name's Kristoff," he said as he goes as fast as usual. "Hang on! We like to go fast!"

"Gosh, I've always wanted to go fast," Mickey said.

"But, not too fast," said Oswald.

"I like fast!" Anna said, leaning back and puts her feet on the sled.

Kristoff looked at Anna and puts her feet down. "Whoa, whoa! Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" Kristoff spits on the sled and it went into Anna's face. "No, I was raised in a castle," she said, wiping her face.

"So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" asked Kristoff.

"Oh well, it was all my fault. I got engaged but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage..." Anna said, and Kristoff cuts her off. "Wait. You got engaged to someone you just met?" Then, he looks at Mickey and Oswald. "Aren't you married, you two?"

"Well, Gosh, I'm already married," said Mickey.

"Yeah, me, too," said Oswald.

"Yeah. Anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove..." Anna continued.

"Hang on. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met?!" Kristoff asked, again.

"Yes. Pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt," said Anna.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" asked Kristoff.

Anna looked at Kristoff up and down and scoots next to Mickey and Oswald. "Yes, they did... But Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" asked Kristoff.

"Of-the-Southern-Isles?" replied Anna.

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy," Anna said with a smile and Mickey and Oswald tries not to laugh.

"Foot size...?"

"Foot size doesn't matter."

Then, Kristoff began to ask nasty questions. "Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"Picks his nose?" Anna was confused and began to make fer face.

"And eats it," Kristoff continued.

Anna began to look at Kristoff. "Excuse me, sir. He's a prince."

"All men do it," said Kristoff.

"Ew!" said Anna and looks at Mickey and Oswald.

"I never picked my nose," said Mickey.

"Me neither," replied Oswald.

"Look it doesn't matter. It's true love," said Anna.

"Doesn't sound like true love," replied Kristoff.

Anna was shocked. "Are you some sort of love expert?"

"No. But I have friends who are," replied Kristoff.

Then, Sven stopped and heard something in the woods and Kristoff uses the lantern to look in the woods. Mickey used the binoculars to find something.

"You have friends who are love experts... I'm not buying it," said Anna.

"Stop talking," whispered Mickey and Kristoff.

"See anything, Mickey?" asked Oswald.

"I'd like to meet these..." Anna said and Kristoff covers her mouth. "I mean it. Shhh."

When Mickey uses the binoculars and Kristoff looks around, they saw some eyes, shadows and strange figures. "Kristoff! Look out! Mickey yelled.

"Sven, go. Go!" Kristoff said to Sven.

Sven runs fast as he can and Anna looks back. "What are they?"

"Wolves," said Kristoff.

Then, Mickey and Oswald saw the wolves and also, some of the spatters. "Not only that!"

"Spatters!" Oswald yelled.

Mickey wielded the paintbrush, Oswald got the remote control and they stun and spray paint or thinner at the spatters. "What do we do?"

Kristoff lights up a torch. "Mickey, Oswald and I've got this. You just...don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I wanna help," said Anna.

"No," replied Kristoff.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Because I don't trust your judgement," said Kristoff.

"Excuse me?!" Then, Mickey and Oswald attacks the spatters and Kristoff kicks the wolves.

"Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff asked.

"It's true love!" Anna yelled, grabbing the lute and knocks the wolf away. Then, another wolf pulls Krisotff off the sled.

"Christopher!" Mickey, Anna and Oswald yelled.

"It's Kristoff!" he yelled and the wolf jumps on him.

Anna burned the blanket with the torch and throws it. "Duck!"

"You almost set me on fire!" yelled Kristoff as Mickey, Oswald and Anna pulls him up.

"But I didn't," said Anna.

Then, they saw a gorge up ahead. "What happened to the bridge?" Mickey said as he looked at the gorge.

"There's no bridge. Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna yelled.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff said as he tossed Anna onto Sven. "I do!" Then, he grabbed Mickey and Oswald and throws them onto Sven and cuts the harness. "Jump, Sven!"

Then, Sven jumps onto the gorge with Anna, Mickey and Oswald on his back. Kristoff grabs onto a cliff and saw the sled was on fire. "But I just paid it off."

Kristoff began to slip. "Uh-oh. No, no, no."

The pickax landed in front of Kristoff.

"Pull, Sven! Pull!" Anna grunted as she, Mickey and Oswald helps Sven pull Kristoff up to safety. Then, they looked down at the sled. "Whoa... I'll replace your sled and everything in it... And I understand if you don't want to help us anymore."

"Gosh, where do we go?" asked Mickey.

"Maybe... North?" replied Oswald.

"Well..." Anna began to think.

"Hold up. We're coming!" Kristoff yelled.

Anna began to smile. "You are?! I mean, sure. We'll let you tag along."

Anna and Kristoff began to start hiking and Mickey and Oswald began to ride on Sven, who is walking with them.

_Will Mickey and Oswald help Anna and Kristoff go to the North Mountain? Did Ortensia and Gremlin Gus found Elsa?_

_To be continued..._


End file.
